KingBowser24
Category:Players KingBowser24 was a player on Viper's Lair, who joined during 1.7.2 in late 2013. He founded and led the Seroian Empire. He also founded the 2nd Empire months after Seroia's downfall, and had a founding role in the early days of the Potato Alliance (now known as "the Empire") Early Viper's Life Bowser first joined Viper's Lair in 2013, as a noob with little server experience. He knew the basics of Minecraft, but wasn't expecting the ensuing chaos of Viper's Lair. He found himself in the hellhole known as Spawn, and immediately started getting spawnkilled. His first adversaries were ChunkyPedo and stickman134, who kept killing and trolling him relentlessly. After a short time, Bowser met timeticker3895, and formed an alliance. Bowser and timeticker went on to recruit more players, and built a small base near spawn. This small group went to wage battle against ChunkyPedo and stickman, and eventually took them down. ChunkyPedo and stick both quit the server after their defeat. Founding of the Clan (later known as the Seroian Empire) Bowser eventually met macho_the_nacho, and the two quickly became close teammates. After their base was ransacked by spawn killers once again, Macho led Bowser away from spawn, to an island about 3k out. The two players started a base there, and surprisingly, the base wasnt raided for nearly month. Within this time, macho went inactive, and Bowser recruited FoFo101, _2710, juli312, and ZachrielX. The new group gathered resources, and decided that it was time to fight back against the chaos of the server, and bring about peace. Of course, this small squabbling group wasnt even close to having enough power to fight, but they began steadily gaining more power. They started calling themselves "the Clan". When the base was finally raided, the Clan relocated to an unnamed Beach Base around 1k from spawn. Bowser constructed a watchtower to watch for raiders, while the rest of the group built up the base below and gathered more supplies. Bowser quickly spotted RdneckZombie, a stranger, approaching the base, and drew his bow. Rdneck insisted he was peaceful, but Bowser didnt trust him. FoFo eventually told Bowser to "Cut the shit" and began speaking to Rdneck. After some questioning, Rdneck was allowed to join the Clan. Later, as expected, the new base was hit by spawn killers, and the Clan narrowly escaped their assault, luckily taking no casualties. Growth of the Clan The Clan traveled a great distance this time, eventually stopping and starting a base on a hill. This base came to be known as Hilltop Village. It was here that Bowser fought his first Spider Jockey, and despite having full diamond gear, nearly died in the process. He definitely underestimated those bastards, but he still slew it in the end. The Clan also gained alot of power at Hilltop Village, recruiting wilcoxornothing27, and x_HelterSkelter_x, who were both fairly powerful players at the time. BuggerJoe was also recruited. Unfortunately, after a couple weeks at Hilltop Village, the base was infiltrated and griefed, forcing the Clan to relocate once again. They set up another base in a forest, and named it "Eloika Forest". By bad fortune, this base didnt last either. After that raid, Bowser declared that nobody is allowed to recruit new players, without ensuring that the potential recruit is trustworthy, and now new recruits must have Bowser's approval before joining. The Clan traveled to 100k, and started a base centered around a village. This base became known as VillageTrap City, due to the massive villager farm that was built there. It was at this base that Max12Max12 was recruited, along with a few other players whose names can't be remembered. VillageTrap grew quite large, and the Clan also gained even more power, garnering many more resources, building an Iron Farm, and having massive fields of Farmland to provide food. Bowser's home was a large cobblestone fortress modeled after a Stronghold, and was Bowser's largest build at the time. Max12Max12 built a fairly impressive castle on the edge of town, as well. Gebauer1, an admin at the time, also visited frequently, and built a large tower in the middle of Villagetrap. Village trap lasted for nearly 3 months, however, in the last days of Villagetraps use, Bowser got in trouble IRL, and had his computer taken away for 2 weeks. During this time, the Clan relocated again due to the threat of a griefer. However, Bowser would re-discover Villagetrap nearly two years later, only to find it completely unscathed. The Clan would have been fine if they stayed at Villagetrap! The Seroian Empire Bowser re-joined to find VillageTrap abandoned, and found that his Clan had relocated and built a new base that they apparently named "Seroia". Bowser gathered his supplies and joined them, and built himself a castle just outside Seroia. Several More players had joined the Clan, and the Clan grew even more powerful. Also during this time, Macho rejoined, and much to Bowser's surprise, he demanded that he be the leader of the Clan. He attempted to overthrow Bowser, but was quickly killed in his attempt. Macho got angry and ragequit the server, saying "FUCK YOU BOWSER, I HELPED YOU BUILD THIS STUPID GROUP!". Bowser felt shitty about having to kill his old friend, but he moved on. Later, deciding it was time for a change, Bowser formed the Inner Circle, a government body consisting of FoFo101, RdneckZombie, and 2710_. Bowser and the Inner Circle decided to rename the Clan to the Seroian Empire, using its new capital as a namesake. It was also decided that Seroia had gained enough power to begin quelling the chaos on the server, and started by taking the fight to xBooty_P0pperx, SeriouS_MusiK, and Pike12, who were the most powerful players, and the biggest spawnkillers at the time. A war ensued, with Seroia and Booty's Faction battling for weeks. Ultimately, Booty's group discovered Seroia and raided it, although thankfully, Seroia had moved most of its valuables to the hidden Imperial Vault. In return, Seroia had planted a spy in Booty's group, and they found the location of Booty's base. Just as Seroia was preparing to besiege Booty's base, Booty, Pike, and SeriouS surrendered, swearing to stop spawnkilling, and admitting that Seroia had surpassed them in power. To further convince Seroia to back down, they paid tributes to Bowser and the Inner Circle, consisting of chestloads of Diamond Blocks. After Booty's Group's Surrender, Seroia became the server's sole Superpower, with noone left to contest them. Because Seroia (the city) was destroyed in the war against Booty's Group, the Empire re-located, and established Mushroom Island- its new capital. Here, they recruited budsta95, and Naranilaputra. Mushroom Island was another fairly impressive base- boasting large structures and a huge sheep farm in the sky. Here, Seroia stayed stable for quite some time. Since Booty's group was defeated, the server was much less chaotic then before- however, Seroia's work was not done yet. Spawn was still a hellhole, so eventually Seroia began planning the Siege of Spawn. Seroia sent several Legionaries to quell the chaos at spawn, and quickly overran it, eliminating several diamond clad spawn killers, as well as many annoying noobs. Seroia continued to occupy and "cleanse" spawn for nearly a week, until players simply stopped camping at spawn, out of fear of dealing with Seroia. After this, Spawn became much more peaceful, and safer for the new players, who would be escorted away from spawn by Seroian Legionaries. After the Siege of Spawn, the server was finally peaceful. Bowser had achieved his goal, and for quite some time, Seroia spent its time at Mushroom Island, building and enjoying the peace. After some time, due to the actions of Juli312 and BuggerJoe, Seroia began to become unstable. Juli kept inviting players without permission from the Inner Circle, and while none of these players were hostile, there were simply too many players for Mushroom Island to support, and for the Inner Circle to keep tabs on. it was estimated that there were a total of around 35 players. Seroia began to experience chaos of its own- BuggerJoe began griefing Juli's base out of anger for her actions- but caused more issues in the process. He was banished from Seroia as a result. Juli was also threatened with banishment, should she keep recruiting players. Several more random players were also banished out of mistrust. For a short time, Bowser managed to mostly stabilize his Empire, but soon enough, they began receiving provocations from another, previously unknown faction. Another War was imminent... The Great War This new faction became known as the Dominion, led by Ionius84. They had grown in power, and fast. They wanted to challenge Seroia's dominance over the server, and began provoking them. They started by bombing Naran Tower, which made it clear that the Dominion knew the location of Seroia's capital. Eventually, Seroia also located the Dominion's Capital by planting a spy, who in turn sabotaged the Dominion's Gold Farm. The Spies on both sides were discovered and killed, and a full-scale war ensued. Seroia and the Dominion's forces fought for weeks- there were many failed attacks on both sides' capitals, and the two powerful factions were slowly breaking each other apart. Seroia grew unstable again, with many of its members leaving in order to escape the brutal war. Eventually, after weeks of battling the Dominion, much of Mushroom Island was destroyed, and the Dominion had the upper hand. The Inner Circle decided it was time to end the war once and for all. Seroia gathered it's remaining troops, and rallied on the Nether Roof, in order to travel to and besiege the Dominion's capital. In a last ditch effort, Seroia's remaining troops invaded the Dominion's Capital, laying waste to everything in their path. They were soon met by Dominion Forces, and an intense battle began. Unfortunately, Seroia ultimately lost the battle, and the Dominion seemingly won the war. However, the Dominion was severely crippled, having taken critical losses during that final battle. In a last ditch effort to preserve themselves, Ionius invited Bowser and his remaining forces to join them. Some of Seroia agreed to join, but Bowser refused. Approximately half of what was the Seroian Empire joined the Dominion, and the remaining members, known as Loyalists, stayed loyal to Bowser and moved off to build Luxa. Collapse of the Dominion At Luxa, the Loyalists began re-gathering resources and building up their base. They were planning a second assault on the Dominion, even if it meant facing former comrades. Bowser was quite upset about the fragmentation of his great Empire, and vowed to destroy the Dominion as a result. However, enough damage was already done- the Dominion collapsed a short time later, for mysterious reasons. Some theories suggest that the Dominion collapsed due to simply being critically damaged in the Great War, others say that the Seroians who "joined" the Dominion finished it off from within. Either way, after the Dominion collapsed and Ionius went inactive, Bowser had no more reason to stick around, and he and most of the Loyalists became inactive for a while. During this time, Bowser played on Vnlla, but was largely inactive on Viper's.